[unreadable] [unreadable] The International Society of Exposure Analysis (ISEA) is a society dedicated to the science of understanding exposure to agents in the environment that can affect humans or ecosystems due to contact with those agents. It will be having its 17th Annual Conference in Durham, NC October 14-18, 2007, which is expected to be attended by over 400 scientists from across the globe. The purpose of the conference will be to bring scientists and other stakeholders together to present and exchange information about recent advances on the future of exposure science and with public health. The overarching theme of the conference is "Partnerships: Exploring Integrative Approaches to Exposure Assessment". Original research reports, case studies, workshops will be presented across broad areas of exposure science, with specific theme areas of "Human-Environment Interactions", "Health Sciences and Exposure", "Risk Analysis and Characterization", "International Partnerships and Global Environmental Issues", "Exposure Science and Disaster Response", and "Effective Communication". The conference will enhance science and research in the fields of exposure science and promote the conduct of relevant research that is in line with the NIEHS mission to support research ideas on the role of the environment on human health. The conference will provide information to the scientific community, government officials and the general public who are interested in these fields. The primary outcome of the meeting will be the advancement of knowledge of human exposure science. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]